Cold Heart's Offering
by strong.one9306
Summary: Cassie comes back from a particularly difficult solo run and the feelings rise.  Crappy summary, so read within.  Cassie/Mircea fanfic, rated M for later chapters.  Chapter 3 is up.
1. Chapter 1

** There aren't enough Mircea/Cassie fanfics on here, so I thought I'd start one. Rated M for later fun (teehee!). Normal disclaimer: This world and these characters are not mine but belong to the wonderfully talented Karen Chance. I just thought it would be fun to play with them. Forgive me if I give any offence.**

The normal façade of casual distance that this centuries old vampire cloaked around himself was beginning to crumble like stones under the hands of time. He'd started the evening sitting comfortably looking out the penthouse window to the city that sprawled out around him, the twinkling lights and the norms bumbling about stories below him. Over the last few hours, he'd begun to pointlessly wander through the penthouse apartment and then flat out began to pace. Mircea hated it when Cassie ran off on her Pythia missions. Hundreds of years usually in the past and there was nothing he could do to protect her. Just that damned _mage_.

The bizarre western theme of the living room didn't give him much space to move and it seemed that all of his servants had sensed his mood and scattered to the wind. Probably for the best as one small thing and he'd probably send the poor bastard to Jack's tender mercies. It always made him on edge when he had no idea where Cassie was or if she was in danger. In his time, the women staid home and _allowed_ themselves to be looked after. She was so independent and headstrong.

Stopping by the large window again, his dark eyes stared out sightlessly and his hand went to the back of his neck to rub the stiffness away. That woman was going to give him a stroke. She _never_ listened and she _never_ allowed him to look after her properly. She was such a small thing, so delicate and so damned _irritating_. She could wrap him around her little finger with a smile and then twist his gut with the slightest evidence of damage to her fragile frame.

"Damnit, Miss Palmer!" the mage screamed when the elevator doors opened in the hall. They were still fifty feet away, but Mircea's ears picked up the curses he slung as if he were standing next to him. "Get back here this _instant_! We have _training_ to do!"

"I'm covered in blood, Pritkin," Cassie shot back while pushing open the front door. Instantly, Mircea was shooting through the distance, coming to a screeching halt once he saw her. "Can you at _least_ give me time for a shower? Please?"

There she stood, her small frame dressed in her normal, absurd jeans and t-shirt combination, only there were gashes and tears throughout the ensemble. The jeans had once been light blue, the same color of the sky just before the sun began it's slow decent. Now it was a dark maroon, clinging to her curves wetly. Her shirt was green in spots, but mostly dark red and he could easily see dark gouges in the flesh of her side through the shredded cotton. Her blond curls where wilder than normal with little bits of debris and what could possibly be flesh stuck here and there. She looked like she'd been through a war zone and there that damned mage stood glaring at her from the hall.

"Marco," Mircea said calmly, and the bulky vampire appeared as if made from air itself. "Please escort Mage Pritkin to his rooms and make sure he is most _comfortable_ there for a few hours." His accent was thicker than normal and he knew he was hanging onto control by his fingertips. The mage in question shot his green glare over Cassie's head and Mircea smiled slowly at him, letting him see the glint of murder in his dark eyes. His smile grew when the mage paled and stepped back.

"Certainly, Master," Marco said beside him, grinning as well. He knew Marco would take great pleasure in making sure that spiky haired war mage staid his distance.

Then Cassie turned and Mircea felt his throat close and his heart fall to his stomach. Her normal fiery features and bright blue eyes were dull, drawn and tired. She looked as though she was about to fall down. He used his supernatural speed again to gather her up into his arms and hold her close. Recently, she'd tried to keep him more at a distance, saying she wanted to get to know him more. He had no idea what that meant as she was the only person for hundreds of years that knew so much about him, but if it made her happy, he'd do anything. She would accept his touches and his kisses, but she wouldn't allow much more than that. This time, she seemed too drained to try and put distance between them and she melted against front and sighed. Mircea shot a deadly glare at the war mage still standing in the doorway. Obviously, Marco thought Cassie's appearance was worth pause as well.

"Rafe," Mircea called and again, he instantly stood within feet, his dark brow creased with worry. "Please take Cassie to the bathroom and help her into a bath. I will be there shortly." It tore at his heart to pass her to the other vampire, but he knew she was safe with Rafe. He'd been like a father to her since she was four and would protect her to a violent end. Cassie trusted him, too, which made it easier to see her wrap her dainty arms around Rafe's sender waist and lean her weight against him.

As soon as the two were out of easy hearing distance, Mircea turned. A wild wind whipped around him, tugging at his long brown hair to wave around him like some sort of living cloak. His lip curled into a feral snarl and his gaze dripped with rage. "You were supposed to _protect_ her!" he hissed. "You're supposed to keep her safe. _That_," he indicated over his shoulder with his chin, "is not what I'd call safe. You have failed miserably, Mage Pritkin. Please give me a reason why I should not kill you where you stand."

There was shock and fear etched into Pritkin's pale face and Mircea grinned in deadly triumph. "She-she shifted without me," he stuttered. "I tried to reach her before she had the chance, but she left without me. We had been training on how to control her powers to protect herself easier, but she was just suddenly _gone_. I thought surely she'd been summoned by Jonas, but when I contacted him, he told me she was not there." The blond man had backed into the hall while he spoke, swallowing hard when his back came up against the wall by the elevator. Mircea shadowed his every move. "I cannot be touching her the entire time we're together," Pritkin shot out in a last-ditch effort.

Mircea's lip curled. "No," he said slowly. "That would be much too distracting – for _you_." He clenched his teeth, feeling the sharp fangs pressing into his bottom lip. He tried very hard to bring himself under control. "Of course," he said after a few moments, closing his eyes. "If she will not take you on her shifts, there is little you can do to protect her. This is something that Cassie and I must discuss." He opened his eyes and smirked when Pritkin actually jumped as if slapped. The power had faded, no longer blowing around them like a hot tornado, but there was still anger in Mircea's dark gaze. "Go now, let me attend to her."

Mircea turned on his heel, knowing that Marco would take things over from there. He had more important things to worry about. It took less than a second or Mircea to enter the bedroom, still shaking a head at the cowboy-esk decorations with various animal heads that adorned the walls. A line of wet, ruined and bloody clothes started at the foot of the bed and reached the bathroom doors were soft voices murmured. For a few moments, Mircea just stood at the bedroom door, trying desperately to keep his wild emotions from escalating out of control while he listened to the soft conversation in the other room.

"_Mia stella_," Rafe crooned. "Why did you not take Mage Pritkin with you? He could have helped you."

"I'm tired of always having a babysitter," Cassie replied, trying her best to sound scornful but it only came out tired and drained. "I'm a big girl, Rafe. I shouldn't need to have someone hold my hand every time I have to do something. It's bad enough that people only want me to control my power. I don't need someone actually _standing over my shoulder_ every time I try to do anything." There was a sharp hiss of air between clenched teeth and a slight sloshing of water as a body lowered into the tub.

"No one wants you to control you, Cassie," Rafe whispered soothingly. No doubt he knew Mircea was listening in the other room, but Cassie had no idea. She gave a soft snort and Mircea couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips. Such a rude noise for such a pretty woman.

"You're not honestly trying to tell me that the Consul doesn't want to control me?" Her tone was incredulous and taunting and when Rafe didn't answer, she made another delicate snort. "That's what I thought. And let's not even _mention_ Mircea."

The mention of his name perked his ears and very slowly, he began to move forward. Rafe made a soft gasp and the rustle of clothing told Mircea that he'd sat down along the edge of the large tub. "_Mia stella_, what on earth do you mean? Lord Mircea does not want to _control_ you. He cares a great deal for you."

"No, he cares a great deal for his _girlfriend_," she sighed and Mircea frowned. Again with this "girlfriend" person. He had no idea to whom or what she was referring to. "Me he just wants to keep under his thumb. He doesn't even trust me enough to tell me what's going on with his own court!"

"Who is this woman you refer to?" Rafe asked for him. "To my knowledge, you are the first woman in over two hundred years that Lord Mircea has laid any kind of claim to and - "

"Exactly," she interrupted. "To your _knowledge_. And this woman has been in his life for much longer than two hundred years if the pictures are anything to go by." _Pictures?_ Mircea thought to himself, his frown deepening.

A soft sound of pain made him snap out of any kind of thought and his knuckles rapped gently on the solid door before he pushed it open slowly. "_Dulceata_? May I come in?" he asked politely before stepping inside. His dark eyes took in every detail in seconds, listing every injury he could see or smell. She had a cut on her neck within inches of his mark that was shallow and but bloody and still oozing. There was a bruise in the shape of a hand around the slim column of her throat, indicating that someone had attempted to strangle her. Her left arm that hung over the edge of the tub had gashes and cuts from shoulder to wrist, some still dripping blood to the cool, white tile of the floor. The water was already bright with blood with her hair pulled up off her neck so it didn't dip in the red water. Her face was shallow with her cheek bones prominently pronounced and her thick lips slightly chapped and split. To say there were dark circles under her eyes would be as pathetic a description as explaining that the earth was flat. She was a mess. Something tightened in his chest and he couldn't fight the crease in his brow.

"Lord Mircea," Rafe sighed and rose to his feet. His face was, of course, pinched with worry and his dark eyes filled with what could have been tears if he allowed him to fall over his cheeks. "She is quite tired and her injuries are deep but not life threatening. Should I send for a healer?" With Mircea's nod, Rafe relaxed and drifted out the door, leaving the two of them in heavy silence.

"Are you just going to stand there all night?" Cassie asked softly, again trying to sound scornful but too tired to put much effort into it. Her eyes were closed and her body was relaxed while the steam carried the scent of blood and pain to Mircea's nose.

"No, _dulceata_," Mircea said softly. "I think it is time we had a talk."


	2. Chapter 2

For a long few moments, all Mircea did was watch her, his Cassie. He marvelled at how such a delicate creature could be so strong in character and will. There she was, this tiny wisp of a woman with the weight of the world placed firmly on her shoulders. He frowned and dropped his dark gaze to the white tile, then frowned harder when he saw red footprints made by tiny shoes across the starkness. It just wasn't fair.

"Well?" came a slightly annoyed voice. Mircea shifted his gaze back up in time to see her lean forward and pull the drain in the tub. The fact that she was not standing gave him the inclination that she was not finished with her bath. The water slowly receded, relieving to him more bruises and cuts along that perfect body. They drew his attention so thoroughly that he could not even enjoy them as normal. When the tub was finally drained of all the bloody water, she replaced the plug and began refilling with hot, clean water.

Slowly, he moved forward, deciding he could talk, wash and heal her to his limited abilities at the same time. The bathroom wasn't as large as the other one and the cowboy motif was continued here with sand colored walls and various cacti of different types and sizes placed in every corner they could think of. There was even a cowboy hat and a bustle made out of porcelain hanging over a his and hers counter. Mircea always felt the urge to roll his eyes any time he moved from room to room in this place. It really was awful. The shower was a stand-alone, large enough for about three people, not that he was even curious to find out as he knew it fit two perfectly. It sat along the wall to the right of the door. A toilet was hidden away in a tiny compartment between the shower and the wall giving extra privacy to Cassie for her "human moments" as she liked to call them. The tub graced a corner of the room, angled diagonally in and was large enough for him to lie comfortably in. Cassie pretty much swam through it with her tiny frame. The tub matched the walls in it's raised platform of white tile. The tile was the only semi normal thing about the place, but there was an extremely distasteful rug of faded burgundy, tan and green that Mircea just wanted to shred.

When he drew close enough, Mircea sat on the platform, resting one calf on his other knee. He watched her closely, taking note of the claw marks, three of them to be exact, that marred her pale skin over her ribs, the cuts on her thighs and the bruises within them. His eyes narrowed.

"What caused these injuries, _dulceata_?" he asked her, fighting to clench his teeth. She peeked through one eye and sighed again.

"A Guild member decided I should meet his nice kitty cat," she mumbled. That explained the claw marks, but not the bruises. Silently, he rolled the cuff of his white shirt to mid-bicep and reached into the water.

"That is very interesting," he all but whispered when his hand caught her tiny foot. She jumped, of course, not expecting the touch. Her head lifted and she opened those very tired eyes, but she didn't ask him to stop. He moved his touch up over her calf, his fingers dipping behind her knees and causing those wonderful little gasps that excited him so much normally. Then his thick fingers touched one of the large bruises high between her thighs. She winced and shifted, closing her eyes and resting her head again. "I'm specifically interested in _these_ injuries, however. Such ugly bruises between your legs can be caused by only a few things..."

Her perfect mouth frowned and her teeth worried at her bottom lip and Mircea's anger slowly grew. "Well," she began awkwardly, "before I met his kitty cat, he wanted me to meet something else. I think it was when I finally kneed him in the balls that he finally got the hint."

A growl escaped his lips before he could check the reaction and she peeked at him again, those teeth still working at her split lip. "I see. And is this Guild member dead or merely injured in some other time? Be careful _dulceata_, for if he is only injured, I must insist on hunting him down and slowly killing him."

Her fingers came to her hair, plucking one of the unsightly chunks of flesh from those tight blond curls. She raised her head again to glare at it and said, "I think it's safe to say he and his pretty kitty are well and truly dead."

A wash of relief allowed tension that he hadn't even been aware of holding to leave his shoulders and he moved his hands to capture a lufa sponge from the water. "Come, _dulceata_, allow me to wash your back and relieve some of your discomfort. Unfortunately, my skill is not great enough to close all of these wounds, but I will try to take care of the worst of them. Rafe has sent for a healer." She almost smiled before she moved herself to rest her head on his thigh and he couldn't help but sigh at her touch. His fingers went to work combing through her hair and removing various bits of rock, dirt and flesh from those wonderful curls before he went to work washing her shoulders, a down her chest (taking a slight advantage to brush the sides of his hands along the curve of her breasts and enjoying the soft gasps he was rewarded with) then over the plains of her stomach. He found the claw marks made by the "pretty kitty" and lingered, allowing his power to flow through his fingertips and felt the ugly gashes closing. He did this in silence as he attempted to pull together the words that he found himself reluctant to say.

"This is wonderful, Mircea, it really is, but I don't think the sponge bath is really what you intended when you came in here." She sighed the words and snuggled into his thigh and the water and he smiled.

"You are correct, _dulceata_," he replied. "There is something else I thought we should finally discuss. I'd like to know exactly to whom you are referring to when you mention this 'girlfriend' that you insist I have." He felt her tense under his hands and against his thigh and he sighed. His dark gaze watched her face while she worried at her lip again, causing fresh blood to well when she split her lip open again. He brought his other hand up to cup her jaw, feathering his thumb over those lush lips to capture that drop of blood, absorbing it even while he healed the cut.

Then her eyes flashed open and he fought the smirk when he recognized his fiery vixen. She jerked herself away from his touch and frowned at him, her look suspicious and grumpy and he couldn't help the frown. "Don't play dumb, Mircea," she grumbled, "it doesn't suit you."

One eyebrow rose on his brow, but the frown remained while he watched her. "While I appreciate the compliment, I must point out that I am not playing at anything. I am simply asking a question that I have long wanted an answer to. If you'll remember, it was a week ago that you first brought up this mystery woman and I have done my best to give you time I thought you required before I asked about her again."

The suspicious look became a glare when she jerked the sponge from his hand and began washing her legs. "I found the photo album, Mircea."

"Photo album, _dulceata_? What album would that be?"

Cassie gave a snort and rolled her eyes. "You're really something, you know? Fine, I'll be more blunt. When I was in the Senate last week, I shifted into your rooms, making sure _you_ weren't there. While I was there, I found a leather photo album that was cracked and faded. I saw that it was filled with photos of a woman, the _same_ woman with dark hair and eyes. You must really love her to keep so many photos of her. I just couldn't understand why some of them looked like they'd been taken without her knowledge."

Realization hit him with a nearly heart wrenching sensation when he drew in breath, taking in her scent and the lingering aroma of blood. He caught her pain and he wondered if all of it was due to the wounds that still marred her flesh. "You misunderstand, _dulceata_," he sighed. He wasn't sure how to explain the next bit, but he decided that Cassie was worth the effort. She continued to glare at him from the corner of the tub when she raised her left leg out of the water to wash her foot. "You are correct when you say that I love the woman in those photos." She snorted and he watched her close down while flickers of hurt chased across her sweet face. "Please, allow me to explain before you stop listening. It is not that kind of love."

Cassie gave another indelicate snort and scooted herself down to submerge her head in the water. When she came up from the water, her hands wiped away the water that ran down her face and she glared at him again. "Oh, _please_ Mircea. Don't try to pretend that that woman isn't your lover. I'm not delusional."

He allowed the revulsion of the very _idea_ of it to cross his face. "God no! That woman is no more my lover than Mage Pritkin. _Dulceata_, the woman in those photos is my _daughter_."


	3. Chapter 3

There was stunned silence that nearly screamed through the air around the vampire. Cassie's face was filled with surprise, her oh so kissable mouth slightly open and her bright, blue eyes wide. "Wait a minute, she's your _daughter_? Since when did you have a daughter? I mean, there's nothing in the history books about you having a daughter before your death..."

Mircea chuckled softly and shook his head, dark eyes drifting down to his lap. "No _dulceata_," he replied softly. "I did not have a daughter before my curse."

Cassie snorted. "You actually expect me to believe that a vampire had a daughter?"

"It does happen, _dulceataI. _They are called dhampir, the product of a vampire and a human. I must admit that I have gravely neglected my duties as a father. In that day and age, men were not much involved with children and even less so with daughters."

He watched his little blond vixen as she mulled over the information he gave her. Her brow creased and she chewed on her bottom lip again. Her blue eyes went distant like she was Seeing something, but as she did not go ridged in the tub, he knew she was still firmly rooted in the here and now. When her eyes came back to his, he saw suspicion still lingering. "Have I _ever_ lied to you, _dulceata_? I admit that I have omitted certain information, but have I ever actually _lied_ to you?"

Again, those teeth pulled at her lip. "No, you've never lied to me, Mircea, but you can understand where I'm coming from, right? I've never even _heard_ of a 'dhampir' and I've been in the vampire community all of my life."

"They are very rare, this is true," he conceded. "I was more than slightly surprised when I heard myself."

"So you're _not_ with other women?" It was phrased as a question while she looked at him through that doorway of blond curls.

"No, I am only with you. I only _want_ to be with you."

"But you're with me because the Consul wants you to be, right?"

"_No_." He said it firmly, his eyes going slightly hard and his jaw clenching while something twisted in his chest. The very notion that he was using her made him almost sick to his stomach. He'd _never_ had these types of feelings for a woman, even when he was human. At first, he'd been concerned that it was just the _geis_ so he'd attempted to not give them much thought. However, over time after the spell was lifted and the feelings lingered, he knew it was more than a simple spell gone airy.

That frown still lingered on her face but the suspicion faded from her eyes. She still seemed confused but she tilted her head and regarded him with some other emotion flitting through those brown orbs. Mircea found himself desperately hoping that she returned his feelings, but found he was too afraid of admitting his own, let alone asking her. His eyes glanced down to his mark on her neck, his unique brand claiming her for his own. It gave some comfort knowing that vampire kind recognized it for what it was, but he found himself insecure where it came to that bloody mage and it made him crazy. An insecure Master vampire. Who would have thought it could be possible.

The sound of sloshing water drew Mircea out of his thoughts and he found Cassie moving toward him to rest her head on his thigh again. He smiled softly and inwardly sighed. A peace settled in his heart that he had never realized was in turmoil. _She believes me._

"Will you wash my hair, Mircea?" she asked softly. "My arms are sore and I'd really like the help."

"Of course, _duceata_," he replied gently. Dispite the fact that it wet his thigh from hip to knee, he wetted those tight curls while she sat propped against him. His fingers moved from scalp to neck, feeling tension there that had nothing to do with mistrust. A pang of guilt hit him. It had been selfishness that made him talk about potentially painful subjects while Cassie was so tired, tense and wounded from battle. His hands worked shampoo to a thick lather while his fingers tangled in the curls he adored and she gave him contented sighs. He rinsed her hair and she started to move away. One hand on her shoulder kept her where she was. "You need a conditioner, _dulceata_, and I have ordered one specifically designed for you."

The bottle was actually labelled "Cassandra" and the same shade of blue as her eyes. He'd had herbalists and mages working together to find the best formula to make her already soft curls into something like satin and give her the ability to keep them in some sort of wild organization. The concoction was slippery in his hands while he worked it through her hair. _Much like other things_, he thought to himself with a wicked grin. Warm water rinced it out a few moments later, just in time for a soft knock on the door.

"Master?" Rafe's voice called and Mircea slouched slightly. He'd rather hoped that he'd have more time alone with his Cassie, but he knew she needed soothing. He bid them enter and Rafe smiled when he took in the sight. A short, dark haired mage entered behind him, female and very round in shape. She was older, wrinkles across her face and hands. "This is Mage Angela Termane. She will be able to heal any wounds on our dear Cassandra."

Mircea bent at the waist and laid a gentle kiss on Cassie's brow and moved away. She gave him a frown and a soft sound of disappointment. He smiled softly, "I will be just outside, _dulceata_, but the healer will work easier if I am not here." With that, both vampires took their leave and shut the door behind them.

"Pardon me, Master, but Mage Pritkin is at the door," Rafe said reluctantly. "He insists on seeing to Cassie's wounds himself."

Mircea rolled his eyes and covered his face with his hands. That damned _mage_ had a death wish, he was sure of it. However, after his discussion with Cassie, he felt himself much more relaxed and the fact that she was currently being looked after by a talented healer made him calm. He would speak to Pritkin and he would do it patiently this time.

"Take me to him," he sighed. The two made their way through the apartment quietly and quickly, finding both Pritkin glowering in the foyer with a very displeased Marco glaring at the blond man. "Mage Pritkin, I did not expect to see you again so soon." It was a greeting, even a polite one, but he couldn't help the slight growl that leaked into his voice.

The blond man straightened and his hands dropped to his sides, balled into fists. He squared his shoulders and Mircea smirked. The man was preparing for a fight. "I _demand_ to see Miss Palmer," he said unnecessarily loudly.

"So I heard, however, Cassie is indisposed at this moment. She is in a much needed bath with a healer attending to her. I'm sure you've met Mage Termane before."

Pritkin frowned harder. Recognition flitted through his eyes, telling Mircea that he did indeed know the healer. "I should be the one healing her. I was not with her and it caused her to become injured. It is my duty."

Mircea's gaze turned hard and cold. "Reminding me of your folly is not exactly _safe_, Mage Pritkin," he growled. "However, you are important to Cassie so I will not punish you... _yet_. Cassie is in need of rest and your presence is not required. Call on her again in the morning for I will not let her see your demands until then."

"You can't keep her locked up like a _slave_," Pritkin hissed. He nearly yelped as Mircea was suddenly pinning him to the wall with his power, holding his entire body still with only a thought.

Mircea glared at the mage, his lip curling in a snarl. "Be very careful, _mage_," the vampire growled fiercely. "Cassie cares for you, yes, but my patience is not limitless when it comes to her care. You _will_ give her time to recover or you will finally begin to see my anger." With that, he pulled back his power and watched Pritkin slump to the floor, gasping for air. "Cassie is no more a slave than you are. She is a young woman that needs looking after and as it is obvious that you cannot or _will not_ do it, I will gladly oblige her. Now go, Pritkin, before I ask Marco here to escort you with all the strength of a vampire." Not giving much of a damn either way, Mircea turned and walked slowly back to the bedroom.

When he pushed the bedroom door open, he saw Cassie laying on the large bed, curled onto her side and smiling softly to herself. He couldn't help the smirk that tugged at his lips after he nodded his thanks to the old woman when she walked out of the room. He closed the door behind him and slid the lock into place before he began to walk slowly to the bed, removing his clothes while he moved. Her eyes flew open at the sound of his shoes carelessly thumping the floor. Instead of reluctance, he found her grin and the heat in her eyes exhilarating while she took in every detail of his body. Yes, he was going to look after his lovely Cassie. He was going to inspect every inch he could, _inside_ as well as outside, as thoroughly as he could and make her writhe for him.


End file.
